I'm Still Here
by Nathaneal Jacobs
Summary: I added a character and made a sort of revision to the movie. Hope you like it. R&R?
1. Who Wins a Race?

Rating: PG-13 (Just because I don't feel comfortable rating this lower than that)

Disclaimer: Ellen is the only character/name I own. Disney owns the rest. Robert Louis Stevenson who wrote the book Treasure Island that this movie is based off of owns Livesey.

Author's note: I'm not too good with detail, but I have been trying, so please tell me how I'm doing.

The adrenaline rushed through him as he flew through the clouds on his solar surfer. Higher and higher he flew straight into the sky and had to close his eyes because of the sun. The air rushed past him and made him so cold he decided to stop. He smiled and retracted the sail, and soon he was free falling towards the earth at an alarming speed. Head first, in fact. His brown jacket and pants fluttered about as he neared being crushed by his acceleration towards Montressar. Ever so much closer and closer until it seemed like he was going to make quite a mess on the planet's surface. At the last possible moment, he released the sail and pulled the surfer into an upright position.

He hollered a shout of enjoyment; the world wouldn't hear him. At least, not the entire world… Little did he know, some one was watching him. The girl who was occupied in that matter had blonde hair, cut in a boy's style. Her eyes were deep blue and her cheek had a short thin scar that was too noticeable for her comfort. She wore a pair of dark green pants and light green shirt that she had torn the sleeves off of. Next to her stood her solar surfer, one of her arm wrapped around it to hold it up. She stared at this daring, crazy boy with a wide smile on her face.

_What skill_, she thought, _I applaud it…Let's play, stranger._ She set down her surfer on the edge of the rock wall that she stood on—you could find way too many of those everywhere on this planet—and released the sail. With her feet strapped on, she kicked the thruster and shot forward after him.

**Hey!** she called when she was close enough behind him—she had a bit of trouble catching up because he was going at very fast rate and there was such a distance between them. **Want to race?**

He turned his head ever so slightly to look at her. **Your on,** he said smirking, **What's the finish line?**

**See that gate in front of the old abandoned factory?** she asked pointing to a small strip on the horizon, **There's the finish.**

They both slowed and matched their speed for a few beats. The boy said **Ready**, the girl said **Set**. Then they both yelled **Go!** and took off.

They were flying at full throttle, but she got an easy lead right off. He was still close behind her, though. She hated suspense just for this one reason. She always felt she was going to lose. In fact, sometimes she wanted to lose in games. She just liked giving other people a happy thought. The gap between them widened slightly as the boy fell behind. She thought he was falling back on purpose.

_Almost there,_ she thought seeing the gate come up rapidly. The gap between them widened slowly yet again. She made it first and jumped off her surfer laying it at her feet. About two seconds after that, he came up and did the same, holding his surfer at his side.

**Not bad,** he said, **Where'd you get that surfer?**

**My father built it for me when I left home to become a…traveler,** she replied gazing down at it, **It was sort of a going away present, I guess you could say. Yours?**

Jim was quite proud of his. He had built it a long time ago. **I built it myself,** he said, **before my father left to show how much of an ass he was. I'm Jim, by the way. Jim Hawkins. **He extended a hand to shake.

**Ellen,** she said, **Ellen Livesey.** She took his hand and shook it. **Pleasure to meet you.**

**Yep. You have a very nice name.**

**Yours is kind of funny,** she giggled a little. Then she remembered her manners. **I mean…it's not funny…It's very fitting…wait…damn.**

**So I'm the funny one?** he muttered, **Why don't we have another race? I'll pick the finish line this time okay?**

**Not a bad idea,** she agreed, **but how 'bout we make this a kind of wager? If I win I'll get your solar surfer.**

**Alright, but I get…** He whispered something in her ear. What was it? How will there race end? Must I ask stupid questions? You may find out tomorrow….or whenever…


	2. Who Wins a Wager?

Rating: PG-13 (Just because I don't feel comfortable rating this lower than that)

Disclaimer: Ellen is the only character/name I own. Disney owns the rest. Robert Louis Stevenson who wrote the book Treasure Island that this movie is based off of owns Livesey.

Author's note: Does anyone disagree with my spelling of the planet's name? I'd like to know because I don't really know how it's spelled and spell-check does nothing.

**Alright, but I get…** He whispered something in her ear. It cause her to raise an eyebrow and almost laugh.

**Is that really what you want?** she asked, **Alright, you've got yourself a deal then. What's our finish-line this time?** They shook on it and exchange smiles and nods, you know, the basics of an agreement.

Jim pointed far across the factory, which seemed almost unending. For a solar surfer, it was a rather short distance, actually. At the very edge of the mass of buildings and machines was a rusted old pole that stood alone from all of the others. **We have an obstacle course,** he announced, **Let's say…the first one to touch that pole there wins. Be careful, and may the best man win.**

**That'd be neither of us, _boy_,** she teased, **but I don't think we're allowed to go in that place. Isn't it restricted?**

**Well that's the adventure in it,** Jim said with a smirk, **What you scared?**

**Of what, you?** she questioned, **In your dreams! I'd just rather not be arrested today…that's all.** Her face portrayed a lot more worry than she'd hoped to let on. She had many secrets that she told no one, not even her father, for her sake and theirs.

**Don't worry,** Jim assured her, **There's no one around. If we get in trouble I'll take complete responsibility. I promise.** She had no intention of believing that he was lying…and he wasn't, for the most part. But it was because of this promise that the two became friends—in that moment.

They began their race in a few moments afterwards, speaking no more. Ellen again gained the lead early, but this time she was either very determined to win, or very determined to lose. The reason for this I will explain later, but of course, you probably expected that. She turned her head to see how great her lead was, but she didn't see Jim behind her. Wonder in her eyes, she turned back around just in time to see Jim swoop down in front of her. He made a zigzag pattern through a row of columns but still managed to widen his newly achieved lead.

She kicked in the thruster, trying to catch up, but she had fallen too far behind. She made an attempt to follow his moments, but this was difficult because he was showing off a series of tricks that he had created and perfected over the years. She laughed at his assumed arrogance.

A beat later, he grabbed hold of the last pole in the area and swung around it. He was soon passing Ellen in the opposite direction. **Looks like I win this time,** he said proudly.

She smiled and clapped at his victory—for she thought that it was rightly won. **Bravo, Mr. Hawkins,** she said teasingly, **No more rematches, I think you might get cocky.** Their happy conversation was soon cut short, though, by the sound of police sirens. They exchanged glances and sighs as they slowed to a stop to be met by a pair of police officers.

**You two are in a restricted area,** said one of the robots, **your vehicles will be confiscated immediately and you shall be taken to your home. Is she with you Mr. Hawkins?**

Ellen looked at Jim with a look of surprise. She hadn't expected that he should be known by the police. **You said you'd take the heat, don't forget,** she whispered to him.

**Don't worry, I'll handle it,** Jim assured her, then turned to the two officers, **Yes sir, she a new hand at my mother's inn. She took up residence there a week ago. Look, this is my fault. She didn't know this was a restricted area. Don't get her in trouble too.**


	3. It wasn't COMPLETELY His Fault

Rating: PG-13 (Just because I don't feel comfortable rating this lower than that)

Disclaimer: Ellen is the only character/name I own. Disney owns the rest. Robert Louis Stevenson who wrote the book Treasure Island that this movie is based off of owns Livesey.

Author's note: I warn you…I might spell name's wrong….okay, I most likely will spell names wrong. And a side note: I spell Sarah the way my sister spells her name, so if it is wrong, I'm sorry, it's not my fault. Oh, and by the by, I made the police robots less robotic and a little more caring.

Ms. Sarah Hawkins was a fully respectable woman. She was a single mother and the owner of the Benbow Inn by a small docking area. She really was amazing because she managed to run the inn while coping with the abandonment of her husband. She likes reading, daydreaming, long walks around town, and is desperately trying to raise a juvenile delinquent teenager.

**I'm sorry, Delbert,** she said after having spilt water on an old friend of the family, Dr. Delbert Doppler, **I've just been so caught up with things lately, my mind isn't where it should be. Here, let me get a towel.**

**No, it's fine,** he said, **I'll get it…is this about Jim?** He asked this with the greatest concern. He knew very well that lately Jim had been able to keep out of trouble, but with Jim, one never knows what could happen.

**Not entirely,** she replied, having gotten the towel anyway, **He's been doing well with staying where he should be lately. He's still not over his father leaving us, so long ago. But truly, I think he's making some different choices.**

As if on cue, the door slammed open to reveal two police officers and her son. Ah, but what's this? There is some one else with him today, the surprises never cease. Alas, Sarah had barely noticed the girl before she prepared to scold her son.

**James Pleiades Hawkins!** she yelled, **Were you out on that blasted solar surfer again?** She suddenly calmed when she actually took notice of Ellen. **Who's this? You have a girlfriend?**

**Mom, I—What? No!** Jim said, all ready to make an excuse, **She's my friend. Just pretend you know her.** He added that last bit in a whisper. **Her name is Ellen.**

**Excuse me, Ms. Hawkins,** an Officer interrupted, **Your son and his girlfriend were caught racing in a restricted area. Their vehicles have both been confiscated. As for James, one more slip up can lead him straight to Juvenile Hall.**

**She's not my girlfriend,** said Jim. Ellen had said the same thing, except instead of **girlfriend** she said **boyfriend.**

**It would be wise to keep better surveillance on your son's activities,** chimed in the other officer, **as for this girl, she has been given just a warning. Now she knows that area is restricted. But I have one question: Does she really live here?**

Ms. Hawkins looked utterly confused, on account what her son told her and that she truly had never seen the girl before in her life. Also, she didn't like lying to the police for any reason. Still, the pleading look on Jim's face was too much to bear, so she nodded. **Yes,** she said, **I believe I hired Ellen recently.** This statement was a wild guess at Jim's story, but as they say: **like mother like son.**

**Then she is also your responsibility,** the officer said, **watch them both Ms. Hawkins. I believe you need all the help you can get around here. Good day, ma'am.**

**Thank you, Officers,** she said. As soon as the door was closed behind them she turned on the two teens. **Jim what were you thinking? And you got this young lady into trouble with you? How many more times are you going to get into trouble? Do you want to go to Juvenile Hall? Is that it?**

Jim stared at the floor, not replying. Ellen could stand letting him get in trouble with the cops instead of her. She had a good reason for that. But not his mother, that just hurt her. She decided to speak up.

**Ms. Hawkins,** she said to get Sarah's attention, **It's not entirely his fault. I proposed the race in the first place. Please don't be completely angry with him. I deserve some of the blame. If there's anything I can do to make it up to you, I'll be more than willing to do it.**

Jim was staring at her, his face saying **thank you.** He whispered in her ear. **I thought you didn't want to get in trouble.**

She didn't reply because Ms. Hawkins had suddenly adopted a headache and Jim and Dr. Doppler helped her sit down. **Ellen,** Sarah said, **I'd like you to stay here for a short time. That is if your parents are okay with it. I don't like lying to the police, but if you live here at least a little while, it wouldn't have been a lie. Jim can show you a room to stay in.**

Ellen sort of winced at the mention of her parents. That was one thing she had been untrue about. Her dad hadn't built the solar surfer as a going away present. He built it as a birthday present, but both he and her mother were killed the day after her birthday. But that's another story entirely, and meant for another time. **I'm free of my parent's custody,** she said, **meaning that they are halfway across the world and it wouldn't matter to them where I went because it hasn't for the past three years.**


	4. Up On the Roof

Rating: PG-13 (Just because I don't feel comfortable rating this lower than that)

Disclaimer: Ellen is the only character/name I own. Disney owns the rest. Robert Louis Stevenson who wrote the book Treasure Island that this movie is based off of owns Livesey.

Author's note: Thank you, Jackie99, for the correct spelling of Jim's middle name…I trust you more than I trust myself right now. Oh, and by the by, please look at my home page for updates, profiles, and a guest-book to ask your questions. Thank you for this attention.

**I'm free of my parent's custody,** she said, **meaning that they are halfway across the world and it wouldn't matter to them where I went because it hasn't for the past three years.** She had a solemn face about this matter. She tried to make it sound like her parent's had abandoned her, but she wasn't sure if that's how it came across. She looked up at Ms. Hawkins.

**Oh,** Sarah said, **I'm sorry to hear that…Well then, you're welcome to stay here as long as you want.** She smiled warmly and invitingly. It was obvious that she had completely forgotten about the entire police thing. She purposely pushed it from her mind, mainly because, out of everything else she had going on, she didn't need that kind of stress. **Jim can show you to a room…um, Jim?**

Jim had made his escape to avoid any other scolding he would receive. Ellen saw a staircase next to a door she assumed went to a kitchen. It had no handle, thus ideal for a person with no available hands. She shook hands with Sarah as a custom. **I thank you,** she said, **I'm very grateful, but I might not stay here very long. Please don't feel insulted if I suddenly leave without a word. I tend to do that.**

Sarah nodded and watched Ellen as she ran up the steps to find Jim. At the top of the stairs was a long hallway with quite a few doors. She assumed these were guestrooms. She saw a large window at end of the hall, and to the left of that, another staircase. She walked up it as well. The Benbow Inn was quite the antique. It was lit with rusty candle-lamps, the wood on the stairs and upper levels needed replacing. But to Ellen it felt like home, mainly because it reminded her of her life at sea and the large stateroom for the entire crew.

When she reached the top of these stairs, she saw no window. Just three doors, one on each wall of the short hall. She opened the nearest one to her and found out that the inn had indoor plumbing, which was good. She opened the door across the hall and assumed that this was Jim's bedroom. It was a complete mess—a disaster area. The bed was as if it had never been touched in an attempt to straighten the sheets. The floor was hidden by books, action figures, dirty clothes and other things that reminded her of her own childhood toys. She walked in and picked her way so she wouldn't step on anything. On the window sill was a small kid's book. She opened it and watched the holograms.

**Flint,** she muttered, without waiting for the narration, **Such a cute story…** A faint tap on the roof made her jump and shut the book suddenly. She listened and heard it again. _What's going on up there?_ she thought.

She pushed the window open and stepped onto the sill. There was the tapping sound again. She grabbed onto the edge of the roof and pulled herself up, hoping to God she didn't fall. The tapping sound came from behind the chimney, so she slowly made her way over there, only to find Jim, bouncing pebbles off the shingles. His eyes were cast down and he looked blue.

**Hey,** she said to get his attention, **You okay? You look upset.**

He didn't even look up. He just shrugged and threw another pebble. **Define okay,** he muttered, **Physically, I'm completely fine, and healthy. Other than that, my life sucks and I keep letting my mom down.** He was angry about something, his voice betrayed that much.

She sat next to him, leaning against the half of the chimney that he wasn't leaning against. **Ah, come on,** she said, **cheer up. It's not that bad, is it? How many times have you been arrested before? **She grabbed the next pebble he threw and tossed it clear to the dock near the inn. She was quite annoyed with the tapping on the roof.

**Twelve times,** he said, quieter than before, **Oh, wait! Counting today, thirteen. A new record….** He let his last pebble roll down the slope of the roof, bumping into the unleveled shingles on the way.

**Oh,** she gasped, **That's bad…really bad.** She let their conversation become silence for a short time. It was one of those awkward ones between friends. **Who won that race anyway? I guess it doesn't really matter if I won. I won't get either solar surfer.**

Jim smiled, remembering his victory. **I won,** he said. He didn't remember the bargain all too well, so he didn't know what she was talking about with the solar surfer. That is until she reminded him.

**Well, then I owe you something,** she said, **and I never go back on a bargain.** She turned his head towards her and kissed him…full on the lips. If anyone else saw this they'd probably laugh their head off at Jim's surprised expression.


	5. A Fire in the Rain

Rating: PG-13 (Just because I don't feel comfortable rating this lower than that)

Disclaimer: Ellen is the only character/name I own. Disney owns the rest. Robert Louis Stevenson who wrote the book Treasure Island that this movie is based off of owns Livesey.

Author's note: I do believe in fairies! I do, I do! Just please don't leave me! I don't know what I'm talking about either, but who cares?

**Well, then I owe you something,** she said, **and I never go back on a bargain.** She turned his head towards her and kissed him…full on the lips. If anyone else saw this they'd probably laugh their head off at Jim's surprised expression.

Jim's mind went through a strange sensation, kind of like that rush of adrenaline that he got from his solar surfer earlier that day. Everything spun around, in a good way, though, not like nausea. When she broke the kiss he was almost overcome with a longing for that sensation again. She was laughing at him, because he still looked surprised.

**That's what you whispered in my ear, right?** she asked, **Isn't that what you wanted?** She had the biggest smile, maybe to keep the bouts of laughter she was holding back.

He flushed and turned away, a little embarrassed that he looked so funny. **Yes, that's what I whispered in your ear,** he admitted, **but I didn't think…forget it.** He retired to listening to his mom's conversation with Doppler. She was talking about how **brilliant** a child he had been and how he never recovered from when his father had left. _Damn him,_ he thought.

**I'm sorry about your dad,** Ellen said, suddenly quite solemn, **I'm sorry he left you and your mom like that. Just out of the blue.** She didn't understand the situation fully, but it seemed worse than with her parents. Hers were dead, his dad just up and left. He chose to leave, unlike her parents.

Jim just shrugged and acted as though it didn't bother him—Ellen knew otherwise. **Don't worry about it,** he said, **I'm doing just fine without him.** He moved away when she put a hand on his shoulder.

**Oh, yeah right,** she said trying to lighten the mood, **You're doing just fine getting arrested thirteen times?** This earned a small laugh, but the rest that followed was silence. It was very uncomfortable, and it consumed them both. They almost didn't hear the ship's engine as it sputtered loudly past.

**What the hell,** Jim muttered, **Shit! That's one rundown ship.** He slid down off the roof. **I doubt anyone could control that thing.** He landed on his knees and then got to his feet. He ran up to it as soon as the ship had crash-landed on a small dock. Ellen was right behind him.

The hatch opened, but at first nobody came out of it. **You okay in there?** Jim called as he approached. Ellen was giving unheard warnings to be careful. Suddenly the driver emerged.

This huge lizard-like man came forth and collapsed in a heap on the ground. He had gills in his snakish, long neck, which seemed to be gasping out small amounts of air. The guy was in horrible shape. He grabbed the front of Jim's shirt and spoke in a hoarse voice. **Can ye hear 'em?** he asked in short coughs, **Those gears and gyros whirlin' and hissin' like the devil 'imself?** The minute he spoke Ellen looked deathly frightened. Her eyes glanced back and forth from the man to a chest that he clutched close to his chest.

**Billy?** she muttered under her breath, the name used to haunt her dreams along with many others that belonged to those scurvy cutthroats. But that's not yet to be uncovered. In the meantime, Billy had again collapsed in a fit of coughs and him clutching his chest.

Jim attempted to get the man to his feet, but he only managed to prop his arm on his shoulder. **Ellen,** he said, **snap out of it and help me.** She shook her head and pulled the man up and slipped beneath his other arm. They worked together the get him up the inn on the hill.

**Thanks for listening, Delbert,** Sarah said as Dr. Doppler collected his coat and glasses from his table, **I don't know why, but it helps more than you know.** She sighed as she opened a holo-locket and looked at the images of Jim as a small, cute, little boy. Then she spoke quietly, almost to herself. **I wish things could go back to the way they were before,** she said, **Back when he would always smile and play. He'd bring home an adorable pet and beg me to let him keep it.**

Well, some pets aren't adorable. Delbert opened the door to reveal Jim and Ellen holding a coughing lizard-man. Apparently they could get the door open when it started to rain. They pushed in through Delbert, who stood in the way and Jim tripped causing the tree to fall and Billy to remain on the floor. He reached for his chest, which had also fallen.

Jim pushed it towards him and he pushed a code in on a latch on the front. **'E's acomin',** he muttered, **He'll be wantin' this. But I cant let 'him have this.** Once the chest was opened Billy pulled out a bundle of cloth that looked to be covering a sphere of some sort.

**What are you talking about?** Jim asked, **Who's coming?**

Billy grabbed Jim's shirt again and pulled him down to him. **The cyborg,** he whispered, **Beware the cyborg!** Ellen didn't even need to hear to know whom he was talking about. She went to the window and put a slit in the hologram window-cover. There was another ship docked now and a group of people was heading towards the inn.

**Damn****Pirates,** she said, **We need to go. Now!** She showed Sarah, who was more appalled by the fact that they had guns.

Billy had died, during this little observation, of cardiac arrest influenced by alcohol intake. In other words, he drank so much rum he had a stroke. Jim now had the little wrapped up sphere in his possession. Jim and Ellen both knew there was danger and everyone else knew when the doorknob was shot off by a laser pistol.

**I'm with Ellen,** Dr. Doppler said. He and Jim rushed Sarah up the stairs and Ellen followed, but stayed at the top of the staircase to see what was going on. Jim, Sarah, and Delbert stopped when the hall ended. The only thing behind them was a window. Jim opened it and looked down to see Delilah, the doctor's replacement for a horse to drive his carriage. Ellen shouted that they had started a fire and ran down the hall just as Jim had pushed the doctor and his mother out the window.

**I don't like the thought of jumping out of a window, Jim,** Ellen protested, **I'd rather go back and die by a pistol.** She didn't even walk up to the windowsill.

**Don't be ridicules,** Jim hissed, **Come on, there's no other way out besides a higher window.** He held out a hand, which she hesitantly took. **Right now, trust me, even if you never trust me again, trust me now.** They jumped out the second story window of the Benbow inn and that was the last time anyone ever entered the place again.


	6. It's Treasure Planet

Rating: PG-13 (Just because I don't feel comfortable rating this lower than that)

Disclaimer: Ellen is the only character/name I own. Disney owns the rest. Robert Louis Stevenson who wrote the book Treasure Island that this movie is based off of owns Livesey.

Author's note: Thank you, Minke, who explained the difference between cardiac arrest and stroke. I'll keep that in mind, but I'd rather not change it in the story, being that I like to look back on old writings and one day I'll read this again and remember. Thanks, though.

The Benbow inn was a home not only for weary travelers, but Sarah and Jim had lived there for the better part of their lives. Sarah was just getting a handle on the finances and the customers. She was quite used to being a waitress, and she would most likely miss it. She hadn't blamed Jim; she would never have done that. It wasn't his fault, but, as they all gathered in Dr. Doppler's study, Jim stood as if he took a torch and dropped it on the inn himself. He couldn't bring himself to say anything, and he looked very hurt. Thus, he stood against the wall as Sarah and Delbert talked out things.

Ellen felt very out of place there. She had no real reason to stay, but she did. She had a great amount of pity for Jim. Maybe he's why she was sticking around. **It's not your fault,** she said, **don't be so hard on yourself.**

He didn't answer right away. He picked up the little gold sphere—which was wrapped in cloth in the earlier chapter—and started pressing buttons on it's surface. **Maybe if, for once, I didn't screw up,** he began, **I'd be at home right now. I should've left that old man out there.**

She was very near to smacking him for that. **You did the right thing,** she hissed, **I'll be damned if you have any right to feel guilty about it.**

He remained silent, examining the little ball. One more button and it clicked and changed. The creases in the bands around it deepened. He took one side and spun it. **Whoa,** he muttered, **Ellen, look at this.** He turned it and spun a different part.

Ellen looked over his shoulder and saw him messing with it. **You're clever,** she said, **I would've never thought to—**

The thing clicked again and a green light spilled from its surface and filled the room. A net of lines ran across the walls. These lines were what we, today, call **latitude **and **longitude**. This attracted immediate attention from Sarah and the doctor.

**It's a map,** Delbert stated, obviously astounded, **Look! Here's us, Montressar.** He touched a planet as many of them filled the space in the room. They all rushed behind him. He named a few as the glowing lights passed. **The coral galaxy,** he said, giddy as a schoolboy with a lollypop.

The last of the lights disappeared and one large, glowing sphere filled the map. It was a medium sized planet with two rings that circled around it in a pattern resembling that of Flint's Jolly Roger. **What's this?** Delbert said, then he tried to guess. **It's…it's.**

**Treasure Planet,** said Ellen and Jim, simultaneously, **That's Treasure Planet!**

**No!** said Delbert astounded once again, **Flint's trove? The loot of a thousand worlds? Do you realize what this means?**

**It means that all that treasure is— **Jim began.

**Only a boat ride away,** Ellen finished for him. Her eyes and smile widened greatly. This is one thing she'd waited her whole life for.

**I'll finance the voyage,** Doppler announced, **I'll hire a captain and a crew.** He got a bag and scooped some junk off his desk into it. The he grabbed a toothbrush, which was strangely in a cup on to of a stack of books. **Finally I have an adventure looking me in the face!**

Sarah was less than happy about this. **STOP, for a second!** she demanded, **No way! You are not going halfway across…Ow! I have a headache.**

Ellen pouted; she wouldn't yet resort to begging. **Please?** she said, loudly.

**Wait,** Sarah said, **I'm not your mom.**

**Oh, I know,** Ellen said, **I was going to go whether you said yes or not. But Jim needs your permission, so…PLEASE?**

Sarah sighed and rubbed her head. **This is ridicules,** she said, **completely insane. No way am I letting you go, Jim. It's too dangerous.** This definitely was a mother speaking.

**Mom!** Jim started, **Please? Look—**He sighed, trying to think, **--You could rebuild the Benbow one hundred times if we got that treasure. I know I'm a screw up sometimes, but this voyage…This could be my chance to make it up to you. Nothing has seemed so right to me. I want to be able to go back to the Benbow again….please?** The look on his face was priceless. Such a puppy-dog-pout if I ever saw one.

Ellen it to be her turn. Sarah was on the verge of saying yes; she just needed a little push. **Mrs. Hawkins,** Ellen said, **I'm an ex-sailor myself, and the discipline that he'd build up on that ship is certain to keep from being a troublemaker anymore.**

Delbert cut in as well. **You've said yourself,** he said, **you've tried everything. This could be the remedy.**

Sarah sighed. **Are you guys saying this because it's the right thing,** she started, **or because _you_ both really want to go.**

Ellen and the doctor exchanged glances. **We really, really, really, really, _really_ want to go!** Ellen said.

**_And_ it's the right thing,** Delbert added, hopefully. The three of them looked at Jim. Sarah nodded reluctantly and sat down.  
**You can…go,** she said, **but for god's sake, if you hurt yourself, you're so grounded!**

**_Yes! _**Jim and Ellen said high-fiving.

**Well, I'll make the preparations at once,** Delbert said, **Soon, we'll all be off to the Spaceport.** He pointed out his window to a slim crescent that Ellen had thought was the moon.


	7. The RLS Legacy

Rating: PG-13 (Just because I don't feel comfortable rating this lower than that)

Disclaimer: Ellen is the only character/name I own. Disney owns the rest. Robert Louis Stevenson who wrote the book Treasure Island that this movie is based off of owns Livesey.

Author's note: Thank you, Minke, who explained the difference between cardiac arrest and stroke. I'll keep that in mind, but I'd rather not change it in the story, being that I like to look back on old writings and one day I'll read this again and remember. Thanks, though.

It turns out that the thin crescent really wasn't the moon at all. It was a large city with no natural ground. Every building seemed to be built on top of another. Vehicles flew by overhead, from which many creatures found it necessary to shout insults down at some one, or sometimes groups of people. Ellen frowned at this and hurried the doctor and Jim along. She knew where the ship was—it had been her to make the arrangements, with the doctor's money of course. It felt good to be back in a spaceport. She always felt somehow safe in port, with all the ships around her. She wondered if she'd feel safe while actually on a ship, being that it had been so long since her last voyage.

Jim softly elbowing her side interrupted her thoughts. **Is that it?** he asked pointing just ahead of them to a magnificent vessel. The three main masts each were decorated with gold designs, and the navigation deck was painted a blinding white. The colors under which this ship sailed made Ellen feel more foreign than she had ever felt because she had not seen that flag before.

**Yes, that's it**, she answered him, **It's the RLS Legacy. Now let's get aboard.** She looked around and noticed the doctor was off somewhere else. She sighed and dragged Dr. Doppler away from a salesman who was offering some crappy merchandise that would cost close to nothing in a market.

She was some how able to get them both safely on the ship without much delay—MUCH. A huge rock-like man stopped them before they found the captain. We learned that the Captain was a female feline by the name of Amelia Smollet and that the rock-like fellow was the first mate, Mr. Arrow. Amelia Smollet is the most insufferable woman that Ellen had ever had to work for. She kept this to herself.

As the captain lead them to her cabin—because of Dr. Doppler's stupidity—Ellen looked around to find that the crew was very suspicious and some of them were quite familiar to her. She recognized them, mostly, but didn't say anything. She didn't want to start a ruckus and postpone the voyage.

**Doctor,** Captain said interrupting Ellen's thoughts when they were safe in her cabin, **To blabber about a treasure map in front of this particular crew reveals a level of ineptitude that borders on the imbecilic…** She paused because she remembered that he was her guest aboard this ship. **…and I mean that is a very caring way.** As soon as he made a move to argue she silenced him. **Please, I'd just feel better if I said this now. I don't very much care for this crew you hired…Where's is the map, by the way.** She rushed out of the subject before Delbert could argue with her.

The doctor and Ellen both looked at Jim. He had no intention of giving it up. Ellen elbowed him sharply. **Give it to her** she snapped quietly.

He sighed and tossed it at her, though he purposely tossed it to the side. She caught it just as it passed her shoulder with a hand movement that was just barely visible. She inspected the sphere and her cat-ears perked up. The ball was soon tucked away in her wardrobe. **I most likely do not need to say this to you Miss Livesey, for I have heard from the crew that you are quite experienced with them,** she paused as she locked the door of her wardrobe, **but as a review for you and an order for Mr. Hawkins, you are to refer to me as Captain or Ma'am. Is that clear?**

**Aye Captain,** Ellen said, saluting. It had been such a long time since she had said that, it felt good now. Jim, on the other hand, said nothing.

**Mr. Hawkins,** Amelia said, expectantly.

**Yes Ma'am,** he replied quietly.

**Good, you shall work for our cook, Mr. Silver, Ellen please over-see the deckhands. Mr. Arrow, take them to the galley.**

Jim suddenly gave her his attention. **What?** he exclaimed, **The cook?** He was obviously not pleased with this decision.

**Thank you, Captain,** Ellen said, interrupting him slightly. They both exchanged glances. Jim with a smug expression, Ellen with a cheerful one.


End file.
